


All that Glitters

by Fiercelynormal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercelynormal/pseuds/Fiercelynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TSA Agent Jared Padalecki has been trained for all manner of different situations. But he wasn't prepared for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/profile)[**salt_burn_porn**](http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/) to [](http://wendy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://wendy.livejournal.com/)**wendy** 's prompt of _piercings_. Also inspired by this tweet from Texts From Last Night (@TFLN): _(513): I just had a guy ask me if his “jewelry downstairs” would set off the metal detector._

Jared breathed a sigh of relief as the last passenger finally passed cleanly through the metal detector. The old lady had been so confused about the alarm going off until she emptied what must have been twenty bucks in quarters out of her seemingly bottomless pockets.

He was just preparing to close down his station in order to complete his shift when he heard a throat cleared behind him.

“So, how sensitive is this thing, anyway?” asked a low voice with an edge of amusement.

Jared looked over his shoulder to see a tall, blondish leather-jacketed man slouched nonchalantly against the table, hands in his front pockets. A light scruff of ginger-colored stubble shadowed the clean lines of his face, and laughing green eyes - dramatically ringed in black kohl - sparkled out at Jared. Jared didn’t get the joke.

“Sir?” he asked, though that wasn’t what he wanted to say. _You’re beautiful_ maybe, _come home with me_ , probably, _put your mouth on my dick_ , obviously, but _Sir?_ was the only acceptable response in this situation. More’s the pity.

“I just want to know if the _jewelry downstairs_ ,” he leaned forward whispered that part conspiratorially, “will set off the metal detector. Because, you know, that might be a little embarrassing for both of us.”

In Jared’s mind’s eye he could see the gorgeous man standing in front of him, peeling down those skin-tight skinny black jeans to show off a cock adorned by...what? A tidy ladder of barbells up his shaft? A flirty little ring at the juncture of shaft and scrotum? A thick Prince Albert, drawing attention to the head? Jared didn’t know, but god, he really wanted to. He had a feeling Mr. Tall, Blond and Pierced knew it, too, judging from the way the guy was eyeing him, that amused smirk still firmly planted on those plump, biteable lips.  
Jared let his gaze drift down to the crotch in question, almost as if asking for permission. The guy let him look, shifting only to widen his stance a little, showing off, and Jared knew he had to at least _try_.

“Well, sir, passengers always have the right to request a private pat-down if they choose not to be screened by the metal detector.” He didn’t mention that in those cases a second agent was required to accompany them, and hoped the guy wouldn’t ask. He didn’t. Jared knew he could lose his job if this went wrong for him, but honestly, if he could get his hands on the body being displayed to him, and soon, he was willing to risk it.

“All right, _Jared_ ,” said the man, flicking his eyes down to the name badge located right over Jared’s galloping heart, “why don’t you lead the way?”

A quick nod over to Chad to let him know he was leaving his now-closed down post, and Jared was leading the man over to the private screening room. They walked in and Jared closed the door behind them. There were no windows, with just a couple plastic chairs and a cheap metal table as furnishings.

“I’ll need to see your boarding pass and photo ID,” Jared said, his confidence building now that the guy was clearly on board with...whatever this was.

“Of course,” said the man, and Jared quickly scanned the boarding pass and driver’s license he handed over. Everything seemed in order, and Jared finally had a name to go with the pretty face: Mr. Jensen Ross Ackles, of Richardson, Texas. Not local, then. Jared wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or disappointed.

“Okay, Mr. Ackles, I’m going to start the pat-down procedure now,” Jared explained, reaching past _Jensen’s_ to place his documents on the table behind him. Jensen straightened fully from his indolent slouch, standing just a few inches away directly in front of Jared. Jared put his hands on Jensen’s shoulders, feeling the firm bunch of muscle there before sliding down his biceps, continuing down his arms until he hit the skin left bare by the grey skull t-shirt he was wearing. His skin was warm and Jared could see freckles _everywhere_.

.“Arms out and to the side,” Jared ordered. He hoped Jensen wouldn’t notice he was breathing a little quickly. Jensen obeyed, lifting his arms up. Jared slipped his hands slowly under Jensen’s arms, coming around to his pecs.

“Any other, um, jewelry, I need to know about?” he looked pointedly at Jensen’s nipples.

“Not today,” Jensen said, and his grin got wider. Jared’s stomach fluttered.

Bringing his hands directly over Jensen’s pecs, he pressed down, covering Jensen’s stiffened nipples with the palms of his hands, feeling his warmth through the thin jersey that separated their skin. He heard Jensen’s breath stutter for a second, and took comfort in the evidence that Jensen was as affected by this as he was.

And Jared was affected. His cock pressed painfully against the zipper of his black uniform pants. He’d never wanted anyone as quickly and intensely as he wanted Jensen. He didn’t know if it was the mystery of the “jewelry” Jensen had referred to, something he had only seen in pictures and never experienced close up, or if it was the confident, _cocky_ way Jensen carried himself. Maybe it was a combination of the two. He was just glad Jensen appeared to return his interest, and was letting him do...this. Letting him, hell, he was practically _daring_ Jared to touch him with every look, every word.

Jared slid his hands down Jensen’s chest, feeling every ridge and coasting over the soft expanse of his flat belly. Jensen was toned but not ripped, and Jared fervently wished he could see him naked, preferably stretched out on Jared’s king-size bed.

“Turn around,” he ordered, his low voice taking on a husky edge. He stepped forward when Jensen complied, pressing his aching dick up against the rise of Jensen’s ass, biting off a groan at how good contact felt.

“Arms down,” he said, bringing his hands up the groove of Jensen’s spine, lingering over the bunched muscles of his shoulders on the way back up. Jensen’s t-shirt was too thin and form-fitting to have hidden any contraband, but they both kept up the pretence as Jared completed his thorough “inspection”. It wasn’t really so much a pat-down as a full-body massage, but neither of them was likely to quibble about details at this point.

Jensen’s upper body now fully explored by Jared’s wandering hands, Jared rested his hands briefly on the other man’s hips, pushing his hard dick up against his tight jeans-clad ass. Jensen reached out and grabbed the table in front of him for balance, the action only serving to push him back even tighter against Jared’s pelvis.

“I’m going to need to do a visual inspection of the jewelry you mentioned,” Jared finally managed. Complete bullshit, obviously, but Jensen wasn’t arguing. Instead he straightened and turned to face Jared, and suddenly their faces were _this close_ to each other. Jared looked into the sparkling green eyes that had drawn him in before, no longer laughing, now they were dark with need. Jared wanted desperately to kiss him but that wasn’t what this was about.

Still keeping his eyes on Jensen’s, he slid his hands to the front of Jensen’s jeans and encountered a sizeable erection. He pressed in on it just to hear Jensen’s muffled groan before finally breaking eye contact to carefully unbutton and unzip his jeans. He moved slowly as he pulled the zip down, drawing out his anticipation of what he was going to find. As more and more skin was revealed he realized that Jensen was completely bare, and his breathing hitched.

His hands spread the opening of Jensen’s jeans wider until he was able to pull out Jensen’s cock, and there it was, a neat row of four barbells forming a ladder on the underside of his dick; eight little balls that made Jared’s mouth water with the need to touch them with his tongue.

“You need to get closer to inspect them?” Jensen asked breathlessly, his cock jumping in Jared’s hand when his fingers twitched on the slick head.

“Yeah,” Jared breathed, sinking down to his knees. He wasn’t capable of saying anything else. He stared at the column of adorned flesh before him, admiring the glint of the little silver balls in the harsh fluorescent light of the inspection room. He could just barely make out the shape of the bars running through the thin skin that they pierced. He wondered idly how much it must have hurt to get that done, and how much pleasure the sensation of them brought Jensen. He wondered other things, too, like how those little balls would feel against his tongue, or in his ass. But he didn’t ask any of those questions.

Reaching out the point of his tongue, he curiously touched it to the metal of one of the bars, loving how hard it felt against the softness of the skin surrounding it, dimly noting that it was warm from the heat of Jensen’s body. Emboldened now, he ran his tongue up the center of the ladder created by those wicked barbells, feeling the washboard texture they created on the shaft as he went. Jensen’s hands came forward and gripped Jared’s shoulders tightly, and Jared knew Jensen was just as turned on by this as he was.

Finally he could wait no longer, now that he’d somewhat satisfied his curiosity he _had_ to get that thick dick in his mouth. He licked his lips to wet them and took two thirds of Jensen’s dick in one swoop, making Jensen grunt in surprise. One hand held the base of Jensen’s shaft, the other rested on his hip. Jared began to work his mouth up and down, feeling the bump-bump-bump of the barbells on the flat of his tongue as he moved. He was instantly addicted. He lost himself for a long while in the steady smooth drag of his mouth over the warm flesh and hard metal, the occasional click against his lower teeth giving him little jolts of pleasure.

Above him, Jensen was sighing and moaning quietly, his hands clenching and unclenching restlessly on Jared’s shoulders, an endless stream of filthy words escaping his lips. Once he even sighed _Jared_ and it sent a thrill down Jared’s spine to hear his name said just like that. He couldn’t reached down to palm himself through the cotton/poly blend of his uniform pants, the pressure on his own dick already almost enough to tip him over, he was so turned on.

Then Jensen’s hands were on his head, pulling him closer, away, _closer_ , until Jared thought he would choke on the thick flesh filling his mouth. Jensen ground his hips, and the metal balls slid back on Jared’s tongue as the tip of Jensen’s cock reached the back of his throat, Jared’s hand slipping off the base as it came up to grip his hip as if holding onto a lifeline.

They were both breathing harshly now, Jared trying to get as much air in through his nose as he could and it was so perfect he never wanted it to end. But all good things do, and Jensen hissed out a warning, giving Jared an instant to decide whether or not to pull off. He didn’t, and soon his mouth was filled with hot, salty spunk which he swallowed gratefully, his hand clenching spasmodically over his own dick as he came in his cheap uniform pants in one of the most intense orgasms he’d ever had.

He held Jensen’s slick dick in his mouth as he softened, loving the creep of the little metal balls along his tongue, loving the musky scent of his body and the tang of his come on his lips. Jensen’s hands gradually relaxed their tight grip on Jared’s head, until he could again hear their harsh breathing in the room as it settled into smoother, quieter breaths.

Finally, reluctantly, he pulled off, feeling the little silver balls scrape against his teeth one final time, licking his lips to catch any stray drops of come that had escaped. He stood, knees popping, the mess in his underwear cooling to an uncomfortable yet still fucking _exciting_ reminder of what they’d just done.

He looked into Jensen’s kohl-rimmed eyes and the cocky amusement was beginning to return. Jared was grateful; it meant no awkwardness. His own lips quirked up in a smile. Stepping back, he reached over and picked up Jensen’s documents as Jensen gingerly tucked himself back into his jeans and zipped them up, closing the button with deft fingers.

“Looks like everything checks out okay, Mr. Ackles,” Jared said, his voice husky from having Jensen’s cock shoved down his throat for the last several minutes. Jensen’s eyes glinted in amusement.

“Thank you for being so...thorough, I definitely feel safe knowing what a bang-up job you’re doing here.” Jensen drawled, and they started toward the door together, Jared reaching past Jensen to open the door.

“I hope you enjoy your flight back to Richardson,” Jared said politely, feeling a jab of disappointment at the thought of this man disappearing through those gates forever.

“I was thinking I might cancel and take a different flight out tomorrow,” Jensen said, eyeing Jared speculatively. “If I could find a place to stay for the night, anyway.”

Jared said nothing, just grabbed Jensen’s arm and pulled him along, tossing a little wave over his shoulder at a smirking Chad as they left the security area. Together.


End file.
